This invention relates generally to material handling apparatus and more specifically to a tank for storing and transporting thick viscous substances such as grease.
Presently, greases and other similar viscous materials are usually shipped and stored in metal drums. These drums are usually emptied by a grease pump and then returned for refilling. It has been found that by this method only about two-thirds of the drum's contents can be removed so that extra handling and costs are incurred in storing and returning partially filled drums.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide an improved tank for storing and transporting substances such as grease which can be more completely evacuated than has heretofore been possible.